Цубаса Хроника (Шаоран х Шаоран) часть 3
by Juliaqwerty92
Summary: Тяжёлый день и жаркая ночь. Что же произойдёт в тёмной комнате гостиницы между двумя Шаоранами?


**If you want to read this fic, but because of the language, you can not then use the Google translator. I'm just using it can read on this website. But the truth is it makes a lot of mistakes and interchanges the words, but it does not interfere too much.**

 **Глава 3**

«С прибытием в новый мир» радостно закричал Мокона.

«Не мог нас мягче приземлить, чертов Пончик?» как всегда ворчал Курогане.

«Интересно, куда мы попали на этот раз?» бодро сказал Фай.

Мне было всё равно где мы были. Меня волновало только одно. Есть ли тут перо принцессы? Ведь если оно тут есть, то и он должен быть тоже здесь.

«Мокона ты чувствуешь моё перышко» спросила Сакура.

«Да, я чувствую его, и очень близко»

«Это хорошо, но для начала надо найти где остановиться для отдыха, а за тем отправляться на поиски пера» сказал я.

«Пацан дело говорит, ведь в этом мире зима, и надо найти тёплое местечко» с задумчивостью сказал Курогане.

И мы отправились на поиски гостиницы.

Искали долго, но всё же нашли где можно остановиться. Но мы не могли заселиться, так как у нас не было местной валюты. Но менеджер гостиницы решил пойти на уступки и позволил нам заселится если до завтрашнего вечера мы отдадим ему плату. И мы согласились.

«Я пойду искать работу, а вы пока отдыхайте» сказал я, и надеялся, что меня отпустят.

«Шаоран-кун, может тебе лучше стоит отдохнуть? А завтра утром все вместе будем искать работу, даже я буду работать. Только не ходи сегодня на поиски работы» с тревогой сказала Сакура.

«Принцесса, я в порядке и совсем не устал, по этому я пойду искать, и если найду, то завтра утром уже пойду работать, а вы продолжите поиски» я соврал, что был не уставший, но так надо было, чтобы они отпустили меня одного.

Я шёл по городу заходя в различные заведения, и узнавал о работе. И тут мне повезло, хозяин кондитерской взял меня на работу продавцом. Мы договорились об оплате, и я решил идти в гостиницу.

Я шёл медленно, мыслей в голове не было. Нет была одна мысль о кровати и мягкой подушке. Я сильно устал и хотел бросить свои косточки на кровать и заснуть.

Придя в гостиницу, Курогане встретил меня в холе и спросил: «Ну, что, успешно сходил?»

«Да, успешно... Курогане, где моя комната?»сонно ответил я.

«Вот твой ключ, комната не рядом с нами, она на втором этаже, поэтому, будь осторожен»

«Хорошо. Спокойной ночи» и на автопилоте я пошёл на второй этаж.

Я зашёл в комнату, закрыл дверь и ключ оставил в замке. С закрытыми глазами я снял с себя одежду, бросил её на стул, и рухнул на кровать. У меня не было сил даже накрыться одеялом. Я так и уснул.

В середине ночи я проснулся от того, что мне было очень холодно, и я начал искать край одеяла, чтобы завернуться в него как в кокон, и согреться. И тут мою холодную спину пронзил жар. Что-то тёплое и приятное коснулось меня. Но когда я повернул голову, меня аж подкинуло. Это был Шаоран, который положил свою руку ко мне на спину.

«Как ты тут оказался?! Ведь я на втором этаже»

«Ты дверь не запер» С ухмылкой ответил он.

Меня трясло от холода, и тут я услышал голос: « Ты замёрз. Если хочешь я могу тебя согреть своим телом» Прошептал клон возле моего уха, и ведя своей горячей рукой по моему плечу.

Я покраснел от уха до уха, и закричал: «НЕТ! Даже не думай об этом, некогда. Я не пойду на это». Но соблазн прижаться к его телу был велик. Я схватил одеяло и накрылся с головой. Блин, но теплей мне не стало.

И тут я почувствовал, что клон зашевелился. Я не видел, что он делал, но понял уже тогда, когда он почти без одежды залез ко мне под одеяло. Воздух вокруг меня начал нагреваться. Дышать было трудно, и я откинул одеяло с головы, чтобы ухватить глоток воздуха.

В конечном итоге я не удержался, и сказал: «Хорошо, согрей меня. Только не смей ничего вычудить»

«Хорошо, не буду, возможно» со злобной ухмылкой ответил клон.

«ЧТО!? Ты… ты… ты извращенец!»

«Ты тоже! Ведь ты не сопротивлялся, когда мы сексом занимались. Так что, не один я тут извращенец»

«СЕКСОМ? Мы не занимались этим. То был не секс. Нет.»

«Да, именно секс это был, хоть увы не полный акт.»

«ВВВАААЙЙЙ! Ты что хотел со мной сделать!?» я подскочил с перепугу.

«Ладно, забудь. Ты греться будешь или нет?» резко соскочил он с темы.

«Теперь не знаю…»

«Иди сюда» резко прервал он меня, и потащил к себе.

Резкий удар тепла, заставил меня уронить тихий стон. Я спёрся спиной на его грудь и натянул сверху одеяло.

Тишина.

Я слышал только два одинаковых дыхания, и тут вспомнил.

«Я тебя… "что"?» тихо спросил я. «Скажи мне, что ты хотел тогда сказать».

«Я скажу, только в замен кое-что потребую.»

«ЧТО!? Что ты уже требовать от меня надумал?»

«ПОЦЕЛУЙ ОТ ТЕБЯ! Поцелуй меня, и я скажу тебе то слово!»

Меня как будто водой полили и выкачали в писке. Всё тело кололо.

«Я не буду этого делать» прошипел я.

«Ну тогда я ничего говорить не буду»

И опять тишина.

Его руки обняли меня за талию, и я почувствовал его губы у себя на шее. Мурашки под кожей прошли у меня.

«Что ты делаешь? Не смей!» но он не послушал меня, продолжал исследовать мою шею губами.

Я повернул голову к его лицу, и не успел опомнится, как наши губы нашли друг друга.

Всплеск бодрости, желания, тепла.

«Я хочу тебя» сказал он, хриплым и соблазнительным голосом.

«Это не правильно. Два парне не может…» я не успел договорить, как мой рот был запечатан губами.

Я встал на колени к нему спиной. Мою спину начали покрывать горячие поцелуи. Я запрокинул голову назад, и моё желание начало пульсировать внизу.

«Стой, не надо»

«Успокойся. Признайся, тебе это нравится» он притулился своим телом к моей спине, набивая мои плечи поцелуями. Издав тихий стон, я ответил: «Да».

Мои тормоза снесло напрочь. Я лёг на спину и вес моего клона придавил меня сверху. Он взял меня за голову и поцеловал. Это было так страстно, что я выгнул свою спину, и обхватил ногами его талию, призывая его ближе к моему телу. Он положил руки мне на грудь и отметил путь вниз. Меня трясло как осиновый лист на ветру. Я почувствовал руку в моих трусах. Когда он коснулся его, я не смог сдержать стон, который вырвался из моего рта.

«Дверь» с трудом сказал я.

«А что, ты не хочешь чтобы нас застукали?» с игривостью в голосе спросил он.

«Конечно нет!» крикнул я в ответ.

Он встал и пошёл к двери. Поворот ключа, и нет пути назад.

«Ты дьявол!»

«Весь в тебя»

«Что? Я не такой как ты»

«Правильно. Это я такой как ты.»

Ну в чём-то он был прав, ведь можно считать, что я его создал.

Он смотрел на меня своими не совпадающими глазами. Я захватил его за шею, и потащил к себе. Мы снова продолжили то, что делали.

Шаоран снял с меня остатки одежды и начал нежно гладить моё тело. Я тоже попытлся снять с нео одежду, но мне было не удобно это делать, и он сам начал её снимать. Я смотрел на его тело, и поймал себя на мысли, что мне нравится его тело. Я потянул свою руку к его животу и ниже.

«Стой, у меня есть другая идея» тихо прошептал он мне на ухо.

«Какая?» с призрением спросил я.

«Тебе показать или сказать?»

Он поцеловал меня и сказал: «Я хочу тебя трахнуть в…»

«Аааа, нет , забудь, не бывать этому» я облился холодным потом.

Но он настоял на своём.

Он стал коленями между моих ног, и начал разводить мне ноги. Я начал сопротивляться как мог. Но я был бессилен перед ним.

«Прости»

И тут я почувствовал резкую боль, которая пронзила всё тело.

Это больно.

Я кричал. Жуткое ощущение боли, желания и удовольствия. Движения были ритмичными и плавными. Неужели я дал себя насиловать собственному клону.

Боль немного утихала, и я стал ловить себя на мысли, что мне это нравиться.

Стоны моего клона ещё больше возбуждали меня. На пиках удовольствия я царапал и кусал его.

Нам было хорошо вместе. Весь мир перестал существовать. Перья, злой дядька который хотел разрушить мир, всё. Важно было только здесь и сейчас, вздохи, стоны, горячие тела, страсть.

И тут я почувствовал в порыве, тело клона напряглось с головы до пят. Резко выгнул спину, запрокинул голову назад и… всё. Он рухнул на меня с тяжелым дыханием. Его тело тряслось а лицо искажалось от удовольствия.

Он поднял голову и спросил: «Ты в норме?»

«Да, но… ты эгоист»

«Ееее…»

«Ты меня изнасиловал» с обидой буркнул я.

«Что-то я не заметил, что ты сильно сопротивлялся, и твои стони, и моя розцарапаная спина говорят о том, что тебе понравилось» с подколом сказал он.

«Д-да, но это подло». Я сам от себя такого не ожидал, но я надулся.

«Ну если хочешь, можешь сделать со мной тоже самое»

Сладким, сладким ядом упали эти слова мне в уши.

«Хочешь?» ядовито спросил он.

Кивком головы я ответил да.

Мы не поменяли позицию, только клон переместил свои ноги мне к талии. Но я решил побунтовать, и перенять власть в свои руки. Я быстрым движением тела перевернул его на спину и теперь я был сверху.

«Ах ты!» похотливо вылетело у него из уст.

Я злобно улыбнулся и приступил к делу. И у меня возникла одна мысль, которую я повторял как мантру.

Хоть бы Курогане не пришёл.

Медленно я начал действовать. Толчок, крик, вздох. Ритмично я продолжал двигаться. Клон обхватил мою талию ногами, а руки сомкнул вокруг шеи, и потащил меня к своим губам. Чёрт, я узнал в этом себя. Мне это нравиться, подумал я. Бешеный ритм заставлял меня задыхаться. И тут я начал выходить на финиш. Движение, одно, второе и… кончил. Все мои мышцы разам отказали и я рухнул на клона, как в своё время он на меня.

«Ты в прядке?» Тихо спросил клон.

«Д-да, мне хорошо.»

Я слез с него и упал рядом, лёг ему на плечо и он обнял меня. Я водил пальцами по его груди, и тут услышал то, чего совсем не ожидал услышать.

«Шаоран, давай уйдём вместе»

«Что ты имеешь в виду?»

«Пошли со мной. Я хочу чтобы ты был рядом со мной. Я…я…»

«Ну»

«Я люблю тебя»

Вот это финт ушами, я не удивился, ведь чувствовал наверно тоже, что и он.

«А как же остальные?»

«Тебя не удивили мои слова?»

«Нет, я ждал их. Знаешь мне кажется, что я тоже тебя люблю, но меня тормозит то, что это не правильно.»

«Ну и что. Я хочу быть с тобой. Пошли со мной.»

И тут я почувствовал влагу на моём лбу. Я поднял голову и увидел слёзы стекающие по щекам.

«Ты плачешь?»

«Я, нет. С чего ты это взял?»

Я провёл рукой по его лицу. Рука была мокрая.

«Да, я плачу» со всхлипом сказал он.

Я не знал, что мне делать. Я не мог бросить друзей, и в то же время хотел пойти с Шаораном. Меня разрывало на две части.

И я решил.

Оп и конец))


End file.
